Spiral
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Ciel has all these mixed emotions that ranges from venom, love, hate, and passion. He simply could not choose between the two very important men in his life. At times, he confuses the two and regards them as the same person. Sebastian x Ciel [*AU-contemporary*][*additional warnings inside*]


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**WARNINGS**_**:**** This story contains strong language, inc, a mention to a few other taboo subjects, strong sexual dialogue, graphic sex scenes, and hardcore Yaoi. **_

_**If you find ANY of these things disturbing or offensive, then I advise you not to read any further.**_

**_I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames, disrespectful and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you._ **

Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

**O**-o-o-o-o-**O**

Spiral

ch. i

**O**-o-o-o-o-**O**

* * *

Around late afternoon, Ciel Phantomhive came home from an exhausting day's work. During the previous weeks, he was involved in some intricate yet stressful project that took him hours upon hours to complete. The deadline was set way too soon. Many sleepless nights became a part of his daily routine. As of that moment, all he wanted to do was to get some well deserved rest.

As Ciel drug himself tiredly up the stairs, he could hear some noise coming from the direction of his bedroom.

The sound of flirtatious chuckling and muffled voices caught Ciel's attention. He recognized one of the voices; his father's. Vincent Phantomhive was residing over at his son's place for a few months. During the time he was visiting, Ciel thought that he was overstaying his welcome. However, he was taught to _**ALWAYS**_ help a family member out in need. It was the so called 'right' thing to do.

The door made it difficult for Ciel to convey anything really happening on the other side. He turned away and started towards the stairs, but turned back around to face the door again. He tried hard to block out those muffled moans that came from his bedroom. That twinge of curiosity nagged Ciel enough to pull him closer to the door. He was careful enough not to make a sound while walking down the hall. The act of eavesdropping was always wrong to him but, at that moment and time, he could not resist. He wanted to know what was his father was up to.

Ciel peered through the crack of the door and saw a strange man nestled in between Vincent's leg.

He almost screamed when saw the strange man bobbing his head back and forth. The man was on his knees and nestled in between his father's leg.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" "What in the fuck is going on?!" Ciel slammed the door shut. He was so confused and disgusted at the sight that he just witnessed.

Ciel's angry screams snatched Vincent's mind out of his pleasurable daze. "CIEL!" He sharply gasped. He was as in much shock as his son. This was the most shocking scene that Ciel had ever witnessed. The junior was appalled by his father's actions.

However, the person who was 'servicing' him orally was not upset one bit. Instead, he just turned his head and stared at the young man. His face had a neutral expression. He had his large hands wrapped around his taut dick.

This 'gentleman' had a very fair complexion; it was the shade of pure ceramic white. When he stood straight on his feet, Ciel noticed how tall he was. He was almost as tall as Vincent. They almost look identical in some of their features. Instead, this strange gentleman had the fiercest crimson eyes. He was dressed in a black business attire.

"You nasty son of a bitch. Take your filthy ass and leave right now!" Ciel shouted after him. He felt so uncomfortable at the raven haired man's fixed gaze on him. If he weren't so paralyzed with shock, he would go over to that mother fucker and pluck his pretty eyes right out of their sockets.

How dare this 'stranger' look at Ciel with disdain? He had no right to be upset. What he was doing was inexcusable.

"Get the fuck out of this house!" Ciel charged at this particular stranger. Before he was able to assault him, Vincent held his son back.

"SON! Calm down!" Vincent gripped Ciel's upper body by holding him underneath his armpits.

The stranger kept his composure. He stood up tall and just walked past them and out of the room.

The raven haired man did not look back once; he just kept on walking, leaving the father and son to argue.

"Ciel, I…I can explain." Vincent looked twice as guilty when he stuffed his dick back in his pants in such haste. His struggle made him look guiltier.

"What can you explain to me?" Ciel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know what it looks like…" Vincent began. His tone was meek, hinted with guilt.

"Save it. DAD!" Ciel scoffed and bolted out of the room.

He slammed the door so hard that the entire room shook.

Vincent sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. '_I fucked up big time. You are such a stupid asshole__,__ Vince. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_' He made a huge mistake in cheating on his wife. The future of the family appeared bleak. He had to find a way to rectify the situation.

* * *

—_**Meanwhile—**_

"**FUCK! FUCK HIM**!" Ciel just threw a crystal glass vase across the dining room. He felt better breaking things. If his father was in the same place as he was at that moment, he would have been on the floor with a busted lip. This wasn't the first time he caught his father in a scandalous situation. It was a habitual thing with him; Vince was being unfaithful for a long while.

His father rushed down stairs and pushed Ciel up against the wall. The way his back made a collision against the wall almost knocked the wind out of him. Then, he confined Ciel's body in by placing his hands on the wall.

"Listen to me, Ciel." Vincent closed the gap in between them.

"What?" Ciel's eyes were averted away from his father. His arms were crossed against his chest. He felt that any excuse or explanation would be absolutely invalid.

"I care about this family just as much as you."

"Oh yeah. Right!" Ciel sucked his teeth in annoyance. He could tell that this conversation was heading nowhere.

Vincent was going to lie through his teeth anyway.

"Don't fucking touch me." Ciel felt like he was going to retch. All his father fed to him at the moment were lies. Lame, transparent lies at that.

Vince noticed how Ciel flinched back when he reached out to him. "Please, don't act like that."

"Who are _**you**_ to tell me how _**I**_ should act like?!" Ciel gnashed his teeth. He asked him in a growl.

"Ciel Phantomhive! You are _**MY**_ son. Stop this behavior immediately!"

Ciel stumbled forward when Vince pulled him by the arm. His face met his collarbone. He did not flinch back that time. "Please, forgive me…Ciel!" Vincent's face inched closer to his.

"No. I am not going to do this again with you." Ciel almost flinched back. "I have to go." His voice was in a mumble. He had to leave before his emotions flared up. It was best for him to disappear than to have some type of altercation.

**O**-o-o-o-o-**O**

* * *

**Ending Note: **I hope this first chapter is not too bad. Please, feel free to leave some feedback. Thank**s.  
**


End file.
